


In her arms

by BloodErroR



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: Porque no tenían ni idea, ninguna tenía ni idea de lo mucho que Mari había echado de menos eso. El cálido abrazo de Kanan, la delicadeza con la que la sostenía, su olor próximo al suyo, la comodidad que le producía estar a su lado, su pelo suave, sus ojos, su voz, su cara, ella, toda ella. La había echado de menos. La había echado tanto de menos.





	In her arms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live! / Love Live! Sunshine es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino y ASCII Media Works junto a Sunrise.

No podía dormir.

Definitivamente Mari no podía dormir, o al menos no quería hacerlo.

Sabía que después de un día tan ajetreado como aquel, debería descansar. Ya que con la llegada de las vacaciones de verano, todo el grupo había ido a la playa con la intención de que aquel fuera un día de entrenamiento y a la vez de diversión. Esforzarse para las premilinares de Love Live y a la vez ayudar en aquel pequeño bar de la playa no era tarea fácil, y todas debían estar descansadas y listas para el día siguiente, ella incluída.

El problema es que no quería dormir, de verdad que no quería.

Lo que quería era quedarse así para siempre, en brazos de Kanan.

En aquella habitación a oscuras podía escuchar las respiraciones acompasadas y tranquilas de todas sus compañeras, durmiendo cerca de ella y con sus mentes sumidas en sus sueños, en especial Kanan, la cual había caído profundamente dormida hace rato.

Viendo que Dia, como buena hermana que era, iba a compartir cama con Ruby, ellas habían acordado compartir colchón también. Y tanto ellas dos, como todo el mundo, sabían que nada más acostarse en este Mari no tardaría en abrazarse con fuerza al cálido cuerpo de su amiga para disfrutar de su abrazo.

Y justamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: sentir su calidez, la suavidad y comodidad de su cuerpo junto al suyo entre las sábanas. Con su cabeza entre sus pechos -como si fuera el lugar más cómodo donde acurrucarse-, sus piernas entrelazadas y el brazo de Kanan rodeando su cintura, en ese momento Mari se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

Porque no tenían ni idea, ninguna tenía ni idea de lo mucho que había echado de menos eso.

El cálido abrazo de Kanan, la delicadeza con la que la sostenía, su olor próximo al suyo, la comodidad que le producía estar a su lado, su pelo suave, sus ojos, su voz, su cara, ella, toda ella. La había echado de menos. La había echado tanto de menos ¿cuándo fue la última vez que habían estado así? No lo recordaba, pero había sido hace mucho, mucho tiempo para ella.

Por eso quería recordar este momento, quería inmortalizarlo en su mente, memorizar todos los detalles. Su pijama, la expresión de su rostro dormido, la mueca de molestia que cruzaba su cara cuando se acurrucaba sobre sus pechos, todo ello, porque era importante para ella.

Tenerla de nuevo a su lado, en su vida, era el mejor regalo que habían podido darle y nunca había estado más agradecida de ello. Porque Kanan era importante para ella, más de lo que puede admitir. Más que una amiga, más que una compañera.

Pero no era momento para eso, todavía no, aún había muchas cosas por hacer.

Es por eso que quería disfrutar del momento, quedarse despierta y empaparse de las sensaciones que le provocaban el abrazo de Kanan.

Y así estuvo mucho tiempo, justo como siempre había querido estar, en sus brazos.

Hasta que finalmente, se durmió.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ~
> 
> Sé que este one-shot es relativamente cortito en comparación a los que escribo, pero hace meses que no escribo y este es mi primer KanaMari, además del primer fanfic de Love Live que escribo, y quería ir a lo seguro. Sé que no es mucho, pero yo lo he intentado (?) En relación al fic, como ya se habrá adivinado ocurre durante el episodio 10 de la primera temporada, mis niñas se veían tan monas durmiendo juntas, ay.
> 
> Y nada más, espero que os haya gustado y espero traer algo más largo a este fandom en algún momento.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
